The very First dragon
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-Shot. Toothless wasn't the first dragon Hiccup met. As we look back to a nine year old Hiccup who came across a dragon like none other he has saw before, but will Hiccup be safe once he finds another dragon like the one he found, but isn't so very nic


**I do not own How to train Your dragon**

 **This story was emotional**

* * *

"I hate them all." A young nine year old Hiccup said as he raced through the forest with tears falling from his eyes. "Why were they all so mean to me, I was only trying to help. My dad embarrassed me in front of the entire village telling me to stop destroying stuff; he embarrassed me in front of all my friends now they will mock me for this for my entire life!" Hiccup jumped over a log and continued to race down into the forest ignoring the shouts that were behind him. They wouldn't find him; they wouldn't even know where to look for him.

After Hiccup had run away right in front of his father half of the village was in pursuit of him trying to get him to come back before he got himself hurt or lost and having the heir of Berk get lost or hurt would not be good.

Hiccup continued to run through the forest still ignoring the shouts of his father as he dashed behind trees and bushes, soon the sounds of their voices were too far off that they sounded nothing but little whispers in the forest as the young boy continued to run, where was he going, simple, away from them and he planned on keeping it that way to. He didn't want to see his father or anybody else ever again, ever.

Going around a tree, he finally stopped and sat on the ground heaving breath after breath as he leaned up against a tree and looked up at the night sky. It was dark, but Hiccup wasn't afraid of the dark like Tuffnut, no he liked the dark, mostly because he didn't need to see anybody now and it felt comforting to him, to know that you're being covered in a blanket of night, with nothing but the chirping of bugs.

However something big was approaching Hiccup causing the little boy's world to be put on halt as he saw a massive figure as tall as the tallest tree around approach him. Hiccup wanted to yell or scream at the dragon that stood before him, but oddly he didn't. Instead something else came into Hiccup's mind as he looked the dragon up and down and noticed it was a dragon that he had never seen before.

The dragon that Hiccup was looking at looked beautiful in the boy's mind as he looked at the white scales the covered its body as they gave a faint glow in the darkness. It had a long neck and a long narrow head with bright white eyes, It wasn't blind Hiccup could tell as it moved closer to him with its head nearly touching the boy.

Hiccup got a better look at it and instead of having teeth come out of its lower jaw like most dragons, this one didn't. It had a crown of spikes at the back of its head with little ones going down its slender but muscular body to the tip of its tail. Four powerful legs kept the beautiful creature up with five long white claws on each foot.

Everything was beautiful about this animal that stood before Hiccup, but the most beautiful part of it was its wings. They were white and feathery like a bird. Why would a dragon have bird wings? Hiccup thought, but as he looked closely at it he saw that this creature wasn't even attacking him. Instead it looked at him with big caring white eyes. Hiccup saw the only color that was different about the dragon as it leaned its head against Hiccup and that was the black of its pupils. This dragon defiantly wasn't blind, but those white eyes seemed caring and understand.

Feeling a cold wind against his cheeks Hiccup shuttered and wrapped his arms around him. It was getting cold and the boy didn't know how he was going to keep warm for tonight, maybe he should go back to the village. Freezing was not on his agenda.

Wiping one more tear the boy was about to leave until he was being picked up by the feathery wing of the creature that stood before him. Hiccup was too memorized by the softness and warmness of the wing of the dragon that all thoughts of returning back to the village vanished.

His eyes grew heavy and before he knew it he was fast asleep curling up to the side of the dragon while he snuggled in the warmth of its feathers that outmatched any pillows that he had ever slept on. He slept to the breathing of the great white dragon as it curled its neck and tail around its body protecting the boy from the wind.

Off in the distance though a pair of red eyes watched the two while giving off a low growl and disappearing back into the forest.

* * *

The next day Hiccup woke up and yawned thinking about the most wonderful dream he had last night about him finding that great white dragon, but he quickly discarded that it was ever a dream as he opened his eyes and saw a body of white lay by him. He also realized that he was still in the warmth of the dragon's feathers and decided to hop off.

Looking back at the dragon that laid before him Hiccup saw that it was awake and looking down at him while tilting its head in curiosity. Hiccup gave a smile and rushed forward hugging the dragon like creature around the base of its neck. "Thank you," he said in the neck of the dragon before looking up at the dragon's face, "Thank you for keeping me warm. I thought dragons were supposed to mean and scary. You're not mean and scary." He said with a smile while the dragon cooed at him.

Backing up a bit Hiccup looked at the dragon again and thought about it bringing a hand to his chin. "You look like a dragon, but you have wings like a bird or more like an eagle." Hiccup said looking at the wings, "And you give off sort of a light. Hey that's what I'll name you, Lighteagle."

The dragon now known as Lighteagle titled its head in confusion before snorting. "Cool," Hiccup said going up to Lighteagle, "So what do you want to do?"

Lighteagle looked up over the trees and spotted the village. Looking back down Lighteagle nudged Hiccup to the village while the boy gave him a confused look, he then looked at the direction where Lighteagle was looking at and realized what he was saying.

"No, I'm not going back," Hiccup said crossing his arms and pouting, "People will just mock me, I'm never going back. I have you now Lighteagle."

Lighteagle chuckled before nudging the boy again in the direction of the village. Hiccup put up his hands to try to stop the dragon from doing so. "Hey I already said I'm not going back," Hiccup said with irritation, "They were mean to me and they hate me."

Lighteagle shook his head causing Hiccup to look at him with a confused look. "How do you know they don't hate me?" Hiccup asked looking back at the village as he sighed, "Look they even said that all I do is destroy stuff and that I should stay out of the way. My father even said that and the kids will probably mock me for it."

Lighteagle took a breath before letting it out as he stood up and picked up Hiccup with his lips causing the boy to yelp till he was put on the neck of Lighteagle. Hiccup was going to protest thinking that they were going back to the village, but saw Lighteagle walk in the other direction.

Grinning Hiccup let out a holler thinking they weren't going back while Lighteagle had something else on his mind. He knew the boy was still depressed and wasn't going to go home, but he couldn't be out here alone. Something had followed Lighteagle here and he knew it would be after the boy if he didn't stay with him.

So Lighteagle would have to make Hiccup happy enough so that he will return to his village and away from the creature that was lurking in the forest that Lighteagle could smell, but first Lighteagle was going to spend the day with Hiccup and as he approached a lake Hiccup gave him a questioning look before Lighteagle jumped in causing the boy to yell in confusion.

Hiccup then started laughing as Lighteagle began to swim around the lake, occasionally throwing some water on Hiccup with his wing. Hiccup laughed even more as he jumped in the lake and began to swim with Lighteagle.

After awhile Hiccup had lost Lighteagle and began to look frantically around the lake for his friend. He was then lifted out of the water while standing on Lighteagles head. Hiccup laughed as he looked down at the eyes that were looking up at him before Hiccup got an idea. Hiccup pushed himself down Lighteagle's neck as he slid down his neck and body till he flew off his tail and into the lake.

Hiccup gave out a laugh as he swam back over to the cackling dragon who gave him a amused look. Hiccup just smiled as he grabbed onto Ligheagle's neck as the dragon got out of the lake and began moving back into the forest.

Hiccup swung himself around on Lighteagle's neck till he was sitting on it and couldn't wait to see what they would go do next.

* * *

In Berk up in the mountains snow was still there which meant a lot of fun for the two friends as Lighteagle slid down the mountain slop with Hiccup holding onto his neck as he laughed and enjoyed himself as they flew down the mountain.

Lighteagle would make sharp turns sending snow everywhere and once flew off a slope that sent him flying till he went back to the ground with a thud and a laughing Hiccup.

* * *

They then raced through the forest with Lighteagle carrying Hiccup as they dashed around making a Hiccup laugh with glee.

He never thought it would be this much fun with his new friend and couldn't wait to see what else they were going to do that day, because right now being with Lighteagle, Hiccup began to really appriecate the day. He like the day before just as much as the night, but being with Lighteagle made him even love it even more.

* * *

After a bit Lighteagle took flight and soared around the clouds that surrounded the island with a awe struck Hiccup as he looked at the clouds and began to play with the white fluffy stuff, though they weren't as near as white as Lighteagle's scales.

This had to be the best day in Hiccup's life. He began to wonder why all dragons weren't like Lighteagle and figured out that Lighteagle was probably bless by the Gods themselves because of his wings. No dragons had wings like Lighteagle and no dragon was truly as beautiful as Lighteagle.

* * *

After a long day of fun the two landed back in the forest were they began to rest. Once Hiccup was asleep Lighteagle took him back to the village and without anybody noticing him, he set Hiccup down by his house.

It truly was a fun day for him, but he couldn't stay. The boy had to be with his family and Lighteagle knew that Viking's weren't that friendly towards dragons.

Looking back at the boy one more time as he slept peacefully Lighteagle made his way back into the forest away from the boy. He would still protect him, for that thing was still out there, but for now Hiccup needed to be where he was needed.

* * *

In the night Hiccup woke up not feeling Lighteagle at all and looked around for his friend. He did not see him, but instead saw that he was back in the village. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his friend, so he quickly got up and raced back into the forest to go find him.

Rushing around for a bit Hiccup saw a figure that looked a lot like Lighteagle and began running towards him. "Lighteagle," Hiccup said happily as he approached the dragon, "I'm so happy that I found you…" Hiccup stopped a few meters away from the dragon and noticed it wasn't his. It looked the same, but without the wonderful white scales of Lighteagle, this one had black, and instead of having the wings like his dragon he had normal dragon ones, but what scared Hiccup the most was the red eyes of the thing that looked down at him and snarled.

* * *

Stoick was still frantically looking for Hiccup, someone said that they saw him not to long ago and watched as he was heading into the forest. So he gathered everyone up in the town, even the kids that Hiccup hung around with and were going to go looking for Hiccup while they stood in the town square getting prepared.

"Alright he couldn't have gone too far," Stoick said to the group with torches, "Find him and bring him back, we need to make sure we…" Stoick was cut off by Hiccup's screaming as he whirled around to see his son racing out of the forest with a look of fear on his face.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, but noticed that tree's were being knocked down behind Hiccup as the boy made his way towards them. Then all of a sudden a huge dragon no one had ever seen before burst through the forest giving off a roar as he chased after Hiccup.

"No!" Astrid yelled running towards Hiccup.

"Astrid no!" Fishleg's yelled.

Hiccup was almost to Astrid with the dragon hot on his tail. He looked behind to see the dragon was mere feet behind him and was going to catch him, but before he could Lighteagle came from the left side and bit down on the black dragon's neck while tackling him.

Lighteagle then maneuvered himself over Hiccup, keeping the boy safe as he threw the dragon away. The black dragon roared as did Lighteagle as the two faced off against each other.

Lighteagle stomped his front right foot and then his left with Hiccup hiding behind his back right leg. Lighteagle roared again bringing his head up and his neck as he towered over the dragon.

The dragon was unimpressed as he threw itself at Lighteagle. The two began to bite and thrash at one another with Lighteagle still keeping Hiccup out of the way of the fight. The black dragon always went after Hiccup, but Lighteagle was quicker and saved him as the black dragon kept trying.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get the boy the black dragon began to attack Lighteagle. The two stomped and thrashed at each other as their bodies smashed into each other, with teeth and claws.

Astrid took the opportunity and grabbed Hiccup and brought him back to the village with the Viking's getting ready for a fight.

"No," Hiccup said struggling against Astrid, "Don't hurt Lighteagle, he's my friend!"

"Son," Stoick yelled, "There dragons they need to be killed!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Hiccup shouted looking beyond Stoick.

Stoick looked to see that the black dragon had Lighteagle's neck in his jaw while Lighteagle gave out a roar full of pain. He then watched the black dragon jerk Lighteagle and threw him against the Great Hall doors before looking back at Hiccup.

The black dragon snarled before he began to walk towards Hiccup with the Viking's standing in a line preparing to attack. Stoick noticed though that the black dragons focus wasn't on them, but his son.

Before he could think, Stoick heard a roar and saw Lighteagle throw himself into the black dragon as the two began to fight again. Stoick had had enough of this, if this continued the town would be destroyed.

Looking back at his son he saw that Astrid was hugging him tightly as Hiccup cried, "Please don't hurt him," Hiccup said in tears, "He's my friend, Lighteagle is my friend."

Hearing another roar Stoick turned to see that the black dragon had Lighteagle's right wing in his jaws as he tore through the feathery wing. Wait feathery? Stoick thought while Lighteagle got out of the black dragon's grasp.

Seeing something form in Lighteagle's mouth everyone stared in amazed as the great white dragon shot a blast of white fire at the black dragon. No one had ever saw a dragon fire like that before or even seen a white dragon before. They looked closely and saw its bright shining eyes and its feathery wings, but one of its wings looked badly damaged.

The black dragon tried to release his own black fire, but was stopped by the blast of the white fire. Backing up the black dragon was going to try one more thing till Lighteagle had his mouth around his neck. The black dragon roared trying to get it off of its neck, but Lighteagle kept a firm grip.

Clawing did no help to get Lighteagle off and when Lighteagle knew enough was enough he twisted his neck breaking the black dragons.

The black dragon fell dead as its body slowly disintegrated into black speck and went off into the sky.

Hiccup couldn't be any happier as he watched Lighteagle give off a roar, but instantly his smile was wiped and one of shock hit his face as he watched Lighteagle collapse on the ground with the sun rising.

Hiccup hurried to Lighteagle's head and began crying. "No, no Lighteagle," Hiccup wept grabbing the dragons head, "Please don't die!" Hiccup cried looking into Lighteagle's eye.

The village began to form around the two in silence as the sun rose higher and higher. Hiccup continued to weep as Astrid came forward and hugged him tightly. "Lighteagle," Hiccup cried, "Please don't die."

Lighteagle moved his left arm reaching out his pointer finger as he slowly place the tip of the claw on Hiccup's face as he was wiping a tear away. "I just met you," Hiccup started, "We were going to be the best of friends." Hiccup cried.

Lightclaw smiled as his body began to disintegrate into white specks that were kind of like the petals of a flower. He placed his claw underneath Hiccup's chin causing the boy to look at him. Lighteagle brought his head around facing Hiccup as he looked at him with those same caring eyes when he found him a day ago.

Hiccup began to cry more as Lighteagle's form was nothing, but specks of light as they made their up to the sky.

"A blessing from Odin," Stoick said approaching the two children, "There has never been a dragon quite like him." He said as he looked down at his son who was now hugging Astrid.

"He protected you Hiccup," Stoick said as he looked at two, "He gave his life to save you, may he enter in Valhalla and join with Odin himself."

Hiccup began to cry even more with Astrid as they hugged each other, everyone was now having a few tears come down their faces as they looked at the two.

This day no one would forget Lighteagle, this was the day that Lighteagle saved Hiccup, this was the day that proved to be a turning point in the war, this was the day were Hiccup made friends with a dragon, not only did it bring new hope and cheerfulness, but it also remembered him of his friend, Lighteagle.

* * *

 **Ok I never really cry when I write my stories, but this one got me.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
